This project aims to build on previous screening work by developing selective and potent 15-LOX-2 inhibitors, specifically ones capable of disrupting the 15-LOX-2/PEBP1 protein-protein complex and modulate ferroptosis both in in vitro and in vivo models. During this period, the collaborative team initiated the collaboration and outlined a research plan to accomplish the stated project goals. Initial work was also done to design and begin development of potential cell-based assays, and a medicinal chemistry strategies were discussed for the current 15-LOX-2 inhibitor leads. We have identified a small molecule that inhibits ferroptosis and are currently pursuing analogs of that chemotype.